black moon
by Tenshi of the Dark
Summary: there was a demon everyone forgot about, one sealed inside a scroll that a certain kunoichi accidently found, leading to the death of her clan. Continued
1. the accident

Chapter one

**It was a gloriose day that day, nearly time for the spring time to rain down again in the hidden village of the Haruno's. Yuki swept around the house of her sister, a small smile on her face as she lookd down at her younger sister's face. Yami was laying down, arms wrapped around the small bundle in her hands. Yuki stopped monterialy to talk to her sister. "Have you thought of a name?" Yuki asked the new mother. Yami looked up, brushing softly curling pink hair off the baby's forehead. "not yet,' she admitted," I am hoping that her father will be home by tonight to help me think of a name." "Ah, I see...where did you say he was going again?" Yuki asked. Yami looked up, a slight frown on her face."I'm not sure myself. He just told me that he would be gone for a while and that he should be back in a weed." In a soft whisper she added,' At least, I hope he'll be back tonight. I want him to meet his new born child." Yuki changed the topic."That is a beautiful baby girl." Yami looked down, hugging the baby to her body, as though she needed to be sure the baby was real."Yes, she is very pretty.' Yami said. The baby had snowy pale skin and the pink hair of all Haruno's. Her eys were closed, her lips opened a little in a soft 'o'. There was a sudden thudding outside. "Oh!' Yami struggled to stand up."Oh, I have to- he must be home!" Her face shone with a brillant light. Yuki stood up suddenly, pushing her sister back down."I;ll go greet them. You stay here with your baby and I'll send your husband in here." **

**Without waiting for an anwer, Yuki left, long hari billowing after her. She rounded the corner of the house, hands trailign on the wood. An odd feelign of unease flickered threw her; something felt wrong. This was after all, Daisuke's house, why didn't he just come home? If he is home, she thought helplessly.**

**She opened the front door, kunai gripped tightly in her hands. There were five ANBU in the front door. One of them came forward, bowing slightly to show respect for the sister of the Hokage's wife. Yuki wasted no time in asking," Where is Daisuke. His wife just gave birth to a healthy little girl and if he is not here, Hokage or not, I will frey him alive."**

**The ANBU gave a wry glimac."Ah...about that...I'm afraid that he-he didn't make it.' The ANBU cleared his throat loudly, scratching his hair. Yuki swayed where she stood, eyes widening in disbelief and shock. "Tha-that can't be true because if it is-then-then-"**

**"Yes, he found an old scroll and was curious and opened-"**

**"Say no more" Yuki whispered. That sounded about right. Daisuke was always curious. But this...A thought struck her.**

**"What happened to the scroll?" Yuki asked. Another ANBU came forth and took out a sealed scroll in a gloved hand. She examined it carefully. There was no sign of it having been opened. It looked old and broken.**

**"Did you reseal this?" She frowned at them. The lead ANBU looked at it, suprised. "No.' He mumbled," None of us would dare touch such thing.""But it doesn't look like it was ever opened. What-"**

**"We don't know but it was open the last time we checked.""When did you check?" "Two minutes before you came out."**

**Yuki frowned, a line running across her forehead. With a sigh, she extended a hand, palm up."Give me the scroll." The ANBU looked back at her, dumbfounded. "But- the danger-""Look," Yuki cut then off,' I would like to see what type of scroll it is and bury it so I can go back to my niece and try to explain to my sister her husband is dead. Now..give me the scroll!" Her expression was so terrifying that none of them argued. One of them brought it to her, keeping it a safe distance from his body.**

**The moment the scroll touched her hand, she withdrew her hand, hissing sharply."What happened?""N-nothing, just a little sting. Now give it to me!" She grabbed it from his grasp sharply. The scroll as blistering hot and stung her palm as soon as it was in contact of her hand. She gritted her teeth and curled her figners around it. The heat suddenly drained out and was replaced by a chilling cold blast of ice.**

**She gasped invulentary but kept her grasp firm. She breathed heavily threw her mouth twice and closed her eys.**

**To foreget everything but the object in her hands...**

**to locate the chakra in it and the area of breach...something in it pulsed.**

**Her eyes shot open."It's-"she swallowed."It's...open and it's alive. It _breathed_!" She puffed hair out of her face and stared in shock at the scroll. "It,"she swallowed," There is something in it."**

**

* * *

**

Ymai heard the sharp intake of breath and frowned. What was Yuki keeping from her now. She had to find out.

She stood up and snuck up quietly behind Yuki. "Yuki,"she said. Yuki jumped up."Where is Daisuki?"

**The hardest part of all was telling her how Daisuke died then about the scroll. All threw out it, Yami remained calm, clutching her baby to her in comfort. One by one the ANBU left for thier own houses, leaving Yuki with the scroll, which she placed on a nightstand.**

**Yami was sitting down in the living room, holding her baby. For a moment, there appeared to be nothing wrong. But then, Yuki heard a soft sniffling sound, like someone choking back on their own tears. "Sister, are you crying" Yuki saw her stiffen.**

**"I- i just can't believe that He would leave me here along. To raise a baby on my own. And he didn't even say goodbye."Yami said thickly. Her tears rolled down her cheeks. Yuki placed a comforting hand on her sister and said,' You are not alone, you still have me and I will stay with you until your daughter is old enough to be responible. I'm still here for you, Yami. Don't foreget that.' Yami gave a dry sob."oh, I know you are here but what about the people of the village? Tey all eagerly await to see their Hokage and who is to tell them that he- he's dead." Yami gave a soft whimper.**

**"I will deal with that later. Your child comes first." Yuki looked down at the newborn, who gazed up at them with baby eyes, a clear green. Yuki's frown softened and she brushed hair out of the baby's forehead."By the way,' She added casually,"What are you gonna call her?" Yami looked down."Sakura,"She whispered,"Sakura Haruno." The baby gave a smile, like she liked her new name. Yuki touched the baby's soft skin."Well, then, welcome to the family...Sakura."**

* * *

**It was midnight when Yami finally fell asleep, drying her tears. Yuki stayed up in the livign room, face pressed against the window. She had to get her preoriies straight. First was her darling sister. She was so fragile and so close to breaking...**

**Second of all was her niece...Sakura. She would grow up to be a strong kunoichi, just like her mother. And Yuki would be with her threw all of that. She was detirmined.**

**Third, the one that caused her to feel uneased, the scroll. At first crack of dawn, she would have to look at it again. She was detirmined to learn about what had killed her brother-in-law. Speaking of which, where was the scroll. She turned around to grab it from the nightstand. Her hands clawed at the empty air. Her eyes flickered down to see where she had put it. Strange...she was sure she had placed i on the table.**

**She suddenly remembered Yami taking it to another room for safekeeping, the room next door. Sakura's room...**

**Wait, what? No, that was impossible, the table was much too high...but the crib is level with it, she thought helplessly. But Sakura wouldn't..she couldn't...**

**A loud scream interupted her mid-thought. **_Yami!_** Her feet carried her forward and into Sakura's room with almost inhuman speed."What?" She gasped," What's the mat-' She stopped, flabbergasted at the sight. Sakura was sitting upright in her crib, clutching a piece of paper in her hands. Not just any paper, the scroll. Yami mae a move forward when she saw what had made Yami scream. It chilled her on the inside and left her hepless.**

**A thick column of acid green smoke had spiraled around the infant's body. _The scroll was open!_ Just thinking that made Yami want to crawl in a hole and hide. The light continued to surge upward, on and on until it was as tall as the cieling. Then, all in one, it surged down to the only place it could..Sakura."Sakura!" Yuki's cry made goosebumps appear on Yami's skin but Sakura appeared not to hear.**

**The infant was sitting rigidly as the light surged threw her body until fianlly, it stopped. Her eyes were closed."S-sakura..?"**

**She opened red eyes.**


	2. The meeting

**Disclaimor, I do not own Naruto and all that stuff...**

**Oh , yeah, this is six years past when Sakura was a baby. I think that is about all.**

* * *

So hungry, yet so cold. The mericless wind bite at her exposed face. She was strong but she wa only a child, only three years old, in fact. But her mother wasn't here to take care of her so she continued to travel, ignoring all her frozen limbs. The smell of food drifted toward her, making her stomach gurgle hungrily. She sniffled once and continued to plow on. Her name was Sakura.

She tucked a stsrand of hair past her ear, wondering where to find some food.

_**Must kill, claw out your insides, set me free you human, set me freee!**_

There was that voice again, the voice that seemed to have grown stronger since the ...the incident. She was travel wary and her feet had huge blisters on them. Not bad for a little six year old, she thought wryly, not bad at all. She settled back , resting lightly on a tree stump in the middle of a vast forest. It was night and she was tired. She had to rest, at least for a little while and go...where, exactly? An old feeling of unease flickered inside her. Where was she going? Was she going to spend the rest of her life running around in cirles, trying to forget her past? Well, points on the running away from her past idea but she didn't want to spend the rest of ehr life running. She was too tired for that. _First_, she thought, rest , _then I'll decide where to go._

Sleep didn't come easy to her. Her dreams or rather nightmares were what kept her from sleeping in a long time. But she sank into and exausted sleep soon and the dreams came shortly after.

_Huge chakra ppoints building up. Sakura couldn't control it and her mom was too close, much too close._

Wake up, Sakura thought, this is only a nightmare.

_A soft explosion at first and then a thick pure black wave of chakra so strong, it blasted the house to piees. Her mom stared at her without fear._

No!

Sakrua woke up gasping and muffling her screams of terror. There it was again. How long would her past haunt her like this? She pushed her sweaty hair out of her face, her hands eerie pale in the moonlight. They looked whiter then ever, almost transparent. She sank down to the ground and started to pack up the few things she had. She straigthened up abruptly, looking behind her in alarm. She narrowed her eyes. There was somebody back there, she was sure of it. Maybe more then one. But she was sure she was away from any villages.

Maybe they were Hunter Nins. She had encountered a few of those before. She began to pack faster, her hands moving so fast, it looked like a blur. She got up to leave. Something in the trees shifted slightly. Only slightly but it was enough for her to pinpoint their locations. hey were in the northeast, the place near where the trail was. if there was only one in one direction, the she might be able to leave. She moved slowly, stealthily to the south, feet a feet wide to block out any attacks. For a second there was no noise and then, a blur of metal shot near her cheek. Natural defenses set in and she dodged immediately, grabbing it by the tail.

She examined it carefully, curious. This didn't belong to any Hunter Nins Sakura knew about. So they must be ANBU. Sje felt a little smug though. ANBU's, how classic. That meant she was near a village. Her stomach gurgled at the thought of food. Sakrua deliberated and decided to try to act. She was curious to see what the village would look like. She made a gash across her cheek with the kuni then dropped to the ground, crying. Or, sobbing anyway. "Please go away,' She sobbed,' I don't have anything to give you. Just leave me alone!" There was a brief second of silence and then, three ANBU dropped down.

"What are you doing here, little girl?" One of them drawled. "I-i don't know. Some people were chasing me and they wanted to - to sell me or something because of a scroll- I don't - know a- a scroll." That was all true except for teh attention to detail. She carefully peeked up threw her lashes and saw that the ANBU leader had taken off his mask. He hadblack hari and dark eyes. He scratched his head in confusion."Well, this is unexpected." "yep, send to scount on the Konoha Woods and find an orphan girl out here all alone." One of them agreed."What do we do about it?" The leader asked. They had forgotten Sakura competely an that ticked her off. he was right there and they were acting like she was invisible.

She cleared her throat loudly and got thier attention. "What village are you from?" The leader asked bored. Skarua frowned."I don't know,'She said honestly." My parents died when I was a baby so I am not actually sure." The two ANBU exchanged mystified glances. Sakura's eyes fluttered in an attempt to stay awake."What's your name?" The second person asked lazily. Sakura stiffened."It's only polite to introduce yourself first. Don't you have any manners?" Sakura scoffed. "Smart girl," The first ANBU complamented."Not smart,' Sakura said humbly," Just pratical." "She's smart all right,"The second man said," A smart a-" The first man hit him. "He is Danzo," The first man said,' And I am Iruka." Sakura nodded."nice to meet you, my name is Sakura. What village are you from?""a bit cheeky for a five year old,'Danzo said irrably."Six,'Sakura said frostily. Danzo sneered.

"From Konoha,"The first man said. "Can I come with you?" Sakura begged."Ooooohhhhh, please! I don't have anywhere else to go!" Iruka sighed and said,' It's not up to me, it's up to the Hokage but for now, I guess..." Danzo shot him a look full of venom."Fine," Iruka sighed then turned to Sakura apolergity," Sorry but normal procedures..." The next thing Sakura knew, she was being carried adn he limbs were heavy and tired.

_**Weakling,**_ the voice sneered. Shut up. Sakura thought as she fell asleep.

* * *

When she woke up, she met with the caring eyes of Iruka. "Good, you're awake. Sorry about back there but Danzo was a bit...""Stupid?" Sakura suggested. Iruka shot her a look then strugged."Eh, maybe he was dropped on his head as aked." He said thoughtfully," But that is not why I am here. Welcome to Konoha. I'll schuale you to meet the Hokage tomorrow but what are you gonna do for the rest of the time, I wonder. And where will you stay..well, you could always stay with me...""No,"Sakura said firmly,"I fyou could give me a small apartment, I would apreacate it if you can't, I'll sleep in the streets."

Iruka sighed but nodded. Sakura got up finally and stretched, uncoiling her legs and strecting like a cat. Her muslex felt sore and her head was be all the heat, she thought.

It turned out that she was in the hospital, a fact that both annoyed and shocked her. Iruka showed her a small apartment building and then, she was alone.

_**You always will be alone and feared unless you let me out. **_The sad thing was the thing was right. Sakura had and always would be alone because of an accident that had happened in her clan. She had been the only survivor at he meer age of two. Instead of being reliefed that a Haruno had survived, they had started up rumors about her and how she had survived. None of the kids in the orphanage wanted to place with her except for one girl but she was died in another accident that Sakura had forgotten. The rumors had fired up and the orphanage abondoned her at the age of three. Since then, rumors had spread south about her having a demon. The sad thing was, Sakura knew that it was true. She just didn't know how she got it or which one it was. Hunter Nins from all the places were tracking her. Apperantly, her head was worth a lot. This didn't bring back any memories to her. In fact, she forgot alot of things that had to do with death or had a suspion the demon was behind it. Another reason she was sure she had a demon was the strange seal on her left shoulderblade. It was a sort of curse mark that trailed in a straight line down to her stomach where it unraveled in a basic sealing jutsu.

Suddenly, the day came crashing down on her and it was more then she could bare. She stumbled threw the apartment to the small twin bed pushed aside in the bedroom. There was a bag in the feet of the bed that Sakura suspected was food and clothes. She smiled on the inside and vowed to thank Iruka for this. But for now, she pushed it on the ground and fell asleep.

_A loud roar of pain made her turn around in her march to victory. She had no idea who she was or what she was doing. I t was like anotehr force was taking over and was pushing her to the edge of her own mind. This place looked familiar to her, like she knew it from somewhere. A hand lifted up, smooth caramel, which she realized was her own. Some impulse took over and she preformed an unknown jutsu. Her fingers were swift and felt like the wind was rushing threw them. Then, heat rushed up to her fingertips, lighting them on fire. A savage smile dragged across her lips. She blinked once in confusion. She knew this jutsu adn this wasn't a good sign. She struggled to stop but the force controlling her was much too strong. Then, her hands moved on to the next set of jutsu. The feeling in her fingers was now ice cold, like acid was burning her fingers fro the inside out. Wind, fire, ice, thunder...this wasn't a good sign. Then, fluid smooth energy coursed threw her vains adn then rough jagged pieces slithered under her nails. No! She couldn't let the demon get out and attack innocent people. She tried despretely to crawl out of the corner of her mind where she was locked but nothing could give her strength. Then, she saw the little girl right in front of her. She looked scared and she was whimpering, hands pressed hard against her lips. Her eyes were a brilliant blue, just like hers. Now she had a reason to try. Fighting against the demon's will was hard adn deadly. The demon's will was stronger and its stregth was impossible to beat. However, she herself was very stubborn when she got to it. Fighting the demon was harder then willing letting yourself dip your arm in acid. Pain clawed up her back and chilled her sides. She pinched her own arm, hard. The nails drew blood. Blood...the very thing she hated. She freed herself from the demon for a second. She whooped in air, grapping a sharp kunai. She grasped it tightly in her hands, palms sweaty. No, she didn't want to die. She was much too young. There had to be another way. She looked at the girl again and whispered,"Goodbye,' She could feel the demon fighting its way back to control. She closed her eyes, saying a mental good-bye and then, plunged the kunai into her own heart. She fell to her knees, gasping and choking. She had done it. She had freed the village form the terrible demon._

_She fell back on shattered glass, crunching them under her. She had won. She had rid the world of the demon...for a while, anyway. She had done it. She had kept her promise to mom to take care of her younger brother. He was alive adn she was dead. Her head lolled over to one side, her dying reflection staring at her in her final moments on earth. The sky began to darken as thugh it mourned for the girl. She swallowed, willing herself not to cry. Her blue eyes looked back at her from the mirror and her dark hair was a mess, splattered with blood. Drops began to fall to the ground. The earth's last tribute to the bravest kunoichi ever. For a second her expression wavered tand then she was still. While her breath and spirit left her, another face replaced her. Long pastel pink hair and pale skin. It opened its eyes and Sakura died._

She woke up with a start. Her heart began to beat hyperactively and in reflex she checked her torso to make sure there was no bloody wound. She choked back her tears and slipped out of bed. She wound up in the kitchen adn her glass of tea shook. She drank the amber liqiod slowly, slooping some over on herself. She kept her eyes on the slowing rising amber sun. That had been much more then a nightmare. It had been a memory of someone. Someone who had died to stop a demon from attacking her village. Brave girl, she was. Sacrificing herself selfishlessly to make sure peace would last a little longer. Sakura swallowed and shivered but not out of cold. Sakura would never be able to do that. There was nobody out here who would miss her if she disappeared.

She wiped a hand under her eye to catch any falling tears but none fel. She choked up a bit but that was sucked in a shaky breath and opened the back door to watch Konoha. She could brely see over the railing so she dragged a chair adn sat odwn on it, hands intertwined on her lap. Konoha was a really good village that Sakura could never truely fit into. She didn't belong here. She was never normal and didn't want to wreck anyboy's life with her own, tragic one. She wasn't selfish. Most of the time.

She reached a hand up to twist it around the neck of her shirt. Her shirt was worn out because of all the weather it ahd indured. Originally, it had been long sleeved with a helmed neckline and black flowers. However as the days turned to weeks, the sleeves had come off and the design was barely noticable. Red spattered across teh pretty colors, making it all dull and blood-splattered.

For the millionth time, Sakura wished she was normal with a nromal life and parents. She looked down sadly, her long lashes brushing her cheek. Something landed behind her. She looked around and said,"Oh, hey, Iruka-Sensie." He stuck his hands in his pockets adn said,'The Hokage says that he wants to meet you. Now."

Sakura nodding and stood up, the bottom pat of her rough pants scratching her legs. Iruka raised and eyebrow but didn't comment. "Are yu hungry?"He asked. She was starving."No,'She said. Thank you, though." Iruka thrust something inbetween her hands. When she looked down, she saw it was a ramen bowl. not the best kind of food but still better then some. She said a muffled," Thanks,"And began to eat.

She ate slowly dipite her stomach's desprete growling. When she was done Iruka sat up."The Hokage is nnot one you wish to anger so we'd better go." Sakura's lips cruled in a small smug grin for a second. She seemed to have angered a lot of people. She had a natual gift for that.

I'll really try not to make him bad,"she said,'But that's not a promise."Iruka sighed."I guess the best I can hope for is that you won't backtalke him like you did with Danzo.""He asked for it,"Sakura said defensively."As that meay be, just...just try to act nice in front of the old man" Her ran a hand nervously threw his hari."I don't feel like getting a haircut right now with a knife. Okay, let's go." On that happy note, Iruka grabbed Sakura" arm adn walked into the streets of Konoha.

Her eyes widened in shock. This place...she knew this place. It was here that the girl had fallen in her dream. On the exact spot she was standing on now. "Uh..Iruka...no, nevermind."She changed her mind at teh last second, not wanting to ask a rediculous question."Whoa!" She exclaimed when she saw the Hhokage's office. I twas huge! Behind it was a mountain with four faces carved on it."This place is huge!" She said, awed. Iruka smiled at teh little six year old. Trush be told, he was glad she had something to smile about. When he had found her she had been so...vacant. He was aware that villagers were staring at her all wrong. Maybe her chakra. Strange but Iruka couldn't sense it either.

The inside of the Hokage office was huge and vast with a lot of ANBU guarding the front door and the door to the Hokage. Sakrua frowned at the ANBU who were making her feel uncomfortable.

_**Don't they know it's not polite to stare?**_He demon complained. Sakura was shocked that demons actually had a sence of humor.

_**What? We have emotions. Did you think that we were always violet?**_ Maybe. The demon grumbled into silence. Here goes nothing, Sakura thought and stepped in the room.

* * *

The Hokage was sitting down on a desk with ANBU flacking him on boht sides and Junnins sitting around like this was a hearing. One silvered hair Junnin was reading a book-the type of book tha made Sakura want to slap him.( Yes, this is Kakashi!) Sakura's lips cuved into a savage glimac before setting down on a firm line. Such a strange six year old. "So, you are Sakura?" Teh Hokage asked. "Hai,"Sakura said. "How old are you?" He barked."Six," She replied.

"Why are you here?"

"Because I needed somewhere to stay and I wanted to settle down instead of roamimng the world." She replied.

"What is your chakra type?"

Sakura stared blankly athim. Iruka bent down and whispered," You know, wind, water-"

"Yeah, i know,"She said,"It's just- i don't specialize in any particuliar one." There was a dull, creeping silence ihe room."What do you mean?" Iruka asked."I mean-"She took a deep breath." I have some-soome secrets and one of those or another lets me specilize in any type I want or need." The silence that followed might as well have killed her because she was under the impression a ot of them hated her.

So you hae an ...unusual ability?" The silver haired Juunin asked. "I wouldn't call it an unusually ability because people from my clan can minipulate two or more chakra types also." She said, shrugging. The Hokage nodded then turned to Iruka."Take her around teh village while we tie up some loose ends.""Of course." Iruka bowed and took Sakura away.

* * *

"So," The Hokage turned to the people of the room."what should we do with her?" One of them, a lazy name with the last name Nara looked up.

"I see no harm in her. Let her stay and leave her alone," He said lazily. Chief Hyuga stood up."I also sensed no evil in her, though her chakra control certainly is...unusual. Let her stay but keep ANBU on her tail just in case." He sat down.

one by one, the others started to list her out. Only one person was left. The one whos vote counted the most."Well, Kakashi, what says you?" He closed his book, front cover up. The Hokage's assissant, a young female, twitched as thought she would like nothing more then to smack him."I- I don't like her," Kakashi said at lst," Her chakra control is too perfect to be natural. She is an unknown person-"

"She's also a kid!" The assisstant snapped. Now she looked like she wanted to throw him to the dogs.

'- And is a threat to our village and the safety of our villagers. i say don't let her stay." "What says you, Hokage-Sama?" The young lady asked."I like her," He mused," Though since the 'no's override the yeses, the most I can do is let her be treated as she is and offer her a place to stay. I cannot do anymor then that."

Teh assisstant's hand twitched and she glared at Kakashi with hatered."Calm yourself, Anko." Anko nodded, glowering at Kakashi."is that agreeable?" Every nodded, Kakashi a little reluctantly."

"Very well then. From this day forth, Sakura will stay in the village in a home. That is all I can do. Meeting ajurned."

* * *

**Whew! I managed to update in three days which hasn't been easy because of school. I hate school.**

**Please comment!I want to know your thoughts on the story adn how I can improve it. Thanks!**


	3. The fight

Okay, I know that I said that I would no longer be continuing the story but I guess that something got to me and talked some sence back into my useless , I will now be continuing the story though it may be a little shaky because I have really no idea what I got myself into.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and this implies to the other chapters yet to come.

Ohand now Sakura is twelve years old. This will be the last age skip...for a while.

* * *

The weirdest thing about the village was how many people seemed so quick to judge her. Probally some of the ANBU had been spreading rumors again. Her lips twitched slightly in a glimac that made several adults look wary. Not much had changed in the last six years since Sakura had decided to stay here. The village itself was the same city that she had adopted and the citizens were more then just a little hostile. It was the same thing day after day. She would leave her apartment and Iruka Sensie would take her out for ramen then she would spend the day shut up in her room, reading as many books as he bought her.

Only today, she had to go to school. The school was actually a mile or so from her house so she had to hurry up. Iruka had been specific about what she couldn't do i the city.

_"No chakra is allowed?" She asked flatly. Iruka scratched his chin awkwardly._

_"The Hokage thinks that..."_

_"That I will turn on you guys and that I'll use my jutsu's against you," She said emotionlessly," I know. Why do you think that I couldn't train by myself or train at all? The Hokage told me all this last week."_

_"Did he?" He asked._

_"Well, no...I listened threw the door but that point is that I already know all of this. But what is the point of being a ninja if you can't even train to enhance your powers?" As young as she was, her logic seemed to strike him dumb for a moment before his ANBU training kicked in and he thought of a semi-good explanation._

_"Yo will train...,"_

_"how?" She asked softly," The Hokage was clear that I would not be becoming an ANBU as long as I remain in the village."_

_" When you turn twelve, you will be welcomed into the Academy as a student,' He said at last, regretting not having thought of this earlier._

_"Of the Hokage allows it then I will be present," She had said._

And that had been the end of their conversation. The villagers threw her wary looks but it was an improvement from the looks of loathing they usually threw at her.

The acedemywas already streaming with kids...

laughing kids...

yelling kids...

This **is why I cannot stomach tehe whining of little animals**

That was the first time that the demon had spoken in a week. Sakura had come to bare the demon's somewhat offensive comments. Rude, barbaric, annoying as the demon was, it was the only company Sakura ever really had and she was actually grateful for its company.

**That absoloutely makes me want to cry with happiness**, the demon said mockingly.

Sakura ignored it and started to walk into the academy. The kids quieted a litttle when they noticed her come in but that was the only reaction by them. Suprisingly, they were more mature then the adults. She sat down quietly, not even noticing who she was sitting next to.

"Did I say you could sit there?" Sasuke Uchiha demanded quietly.

"No,I suppose not." Sakura said loftily.

"Then, why are you sitting there?" He asked.

"Because you are not the boss of me," She said calmly.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows and turned away, hands folded neatly in front of him. A group of girls behind Sakura giggled and pointed to Sasuke Uchiha. One of the girls ihe group stood out. She had blond hair, baby blue eyes and a wide ego with a large mouth to match. She was the one laughing the loudest, the one pointing the most.

Sakura turned away with disgust on her face. Those girls looked so foolish.

"Hey, um...forehead...this is my seat, you mind getting off of it?" The girl asked in loud tones.

"no I am sorry but I was sitting here first,' Sakura said calmly," You can keep your Sasuke because I am not interested in him. But this is my seat for the time being,"

"Oh? Well, you obviously don't know how things work around here then." The girl drew breath and said,

"心転身の術!" ( Body Mind Switch Technique!)

She slumped to the ground. At the same time, Sakurafelt a presencelurking in the back of her mind, trying to overwhelm her with sheer force. The demon held her off easily, not becasue it cared on protececting Sakrua but because it didn't want to be discovered and sealed back up. Finally Sakura had had enough:

"リリース！"( Release!) Ino slumped back to her body, shaking her head.

"How did you...you couldn't have learned any jutsus yet,' Ino said automatically.

"I know," Sakura said," But it was one of the most easiest jutsus I knew and I read it somewhere that I could defend myself if provoked,"

Ino stared at her for a moment and turned away.

"Hey, nice jutsu! What is your name? My name is Naruto Uzimaki and this is Hinata." A perky boy said, grinning from ear to ear.

"My...my name is Sakura,' Sakura said. The girl behind Naruto had blue black hair and lavender eyes. She kept tapping her fingers together and she smiled shyly at Sakura. By now, everybody was in the Iruka Sensie.

"Oh, good, you are all here. Now I am going to put you in teams and ...no groaning or else you won't get a team,' He added," And this will be from the examination you all did lst week. All except for Sakrua. Sakura, do you mind coming here?" Sakura lept down from her chair and dimly was aware that fan-girls were all trying to be the first ones to seat next to Sasuke. "Sakura, go to the training ground where you will find two ANBU waitng to test you. I fyou want,' He added kindly," You may take two other kids." Sakura started to shake her head when Naruto grabbed her hand.

"Me and Hinata-chanwill go with you, Sakura-chan.' He said brightly. Sakura looked at him plainly then shrugged and started out of the room.

* * *

The training ground seemed to be deserted.

"Maybe they aren't here," Naruto suggested, sitting down.

"No," Sakura said quietly,' No, they are behind that tree.' Sighing silently, Sakura pondered whether or not to battle.

**Come on, just a little excitement**, The demon grumbled. Finally, Sakura turned to the tree:

"の花." ( Scatter blossoms)

A dozen or so pink flower petals floated in the air, hung there suspended in midair, floating around Sakura's head:

"リリース," With those words, the petals started to swirl around the tree and a second later, turned the color of blood. Five ANBU scattered from various places.

"That is weird,' Sakura said,' Iruka said that there would only be two ANBU. Oh, well." She knew perfectly well that they had come to take revenge but didn't want Naruto or Hinata to get attaced because of it. She stood a little straighter as Iruka came bursting out of the trees.

"I said only two," He said angrily.

"It's fine," Sakura said," I can handle them." The ANBU spread in a circle around her, silently getting out their kunais and shurikens. Dimly, she was aware that Iruka was making Naruto and Hinata leave and for that she was grateful. After all they didn't need to see this.

"1000花びらが散乱," ( 1000 petals scatter) The air trembled for a while and then, they could not see her anymore because of the thick pink fog. Made up of flower petals, the curtain kept them from being close to her. Sakurawasn't in the mood to get in a worthless fight with worthless ANBU. She finished the seal and spread it on the ground. Of cours, she would need a distraction...

A moment later, she burst out of her safety dome and put her palms together:

"上げる！ファイアードラゴン"( Raise! Fire dragon) She released a small hiss and fire blossomed from between her teeth. She opened her mouth wider and released a roaring turmoil of fire. It went on and on and on, the heat enough to make anybody thirsty. Sakura released the justu, pausing to regain her strength. One of the ANBU took advantage of that.

"地球のスタイル！ルート攻撃!" ( Earth style! Root attack!" A moment later, various tubers and ground things sprang out from the ground, latching onto Sakura's pale arms.

"氷のスタイル！リリース!"( Ice style! Release!) The roots froze over, falling to the ground with a loud _Thud!_

"アイス刑務所！セルが保持!" One of the ANBU had foolishly stepped into Sakura's trap and was soon engulfed in a stalagmite-like tomb with clear ice. He had been frozen. One of his ANBU friends charged at her. His hands formed brisk hand movements.

"グランドホールド!"( Ground hold!)

The ground cracked and groaned and it opened up, reaching up and up until its lip reach Sakura's ankle. It started to suck her down, gaining more and more speed as it hurled back to the ground.

"置換術!"( Replacement jutsu!) Just as the ground fell back with a loud smack, the ANBU was suddenly in Sakura's place and felt his legs buckle as he wa sucked into the murky underdept of the ground. Teh remaining three ANBU cirlced her somewhat afraid.

"10000剣が群れ!" ( 10000 swords swarm!) One of them roared. The air winked and , like twin blades, they flashed and fell. When the dust had settled, there wsthe girl, still standing withtwo swords jutting out beneath her ribs, one in the crook of her elbow, one nailing her feet to the floor and one directly under her neck.

The Hokage was gonna give them hell for that but it didn't matter. Tht wicked girl would no longer be able to torment the good citizens of the village.

"you...you...馬鹿 ( IDIOTS!) Irukia yelled at them,"you just killed an innocent girl!" The ANBU finally noticed what had become of the girl. She fell down, blood splattering in every direction. She gave a finally little gasp of breath and her face hit the ground, pastel curls springing to the ground. They felt slightly ashamed. One of them tried to help the ANBU out of the ground while two of them tried to crack the ice.

"Look!'" The one stuck to the ground said. He nodded with his head. Where Sakura had been was now smoking slightly with pink mist. A figure lept up as another one vanished. From the dept of the mist, a clear voice called out:

"アートシール！ サイルスタルドーム ( Art of the sealing! Crystal dome)" The next thing that had happened was that invisible ropes dragged them all together, an invisible rope tying them all to the floor, forcing them on their knees. The invisible bonds jerked the man out of the ground and cracked the dome for the other man, making them kneel next to the others. Poor Iruka was stuck in it as well. Then, something appeared over them and the sky was covered by thin Crystal shards with a small blossom hanging from the top. And from the mist stepped...Sakura.

"Sakura, you are alive?" Iruka grunted. Sakura appeared okay.

"But how did you...manage to ...?" The ANBU trailed off. Sakura grabbed something andfrom the ground. It was her! Or rather a shadow clone of ehr.

"Smart girl," One of the ANBU said with pride. It had a woman's voice. The mask fell off and Anko was there.

"Release us and tell us how you managed this," Iruka asked.

"Certainly,' Sakura said and said:

"発売！粉砕ドーム (Release! Shatter dome)" The entire thing seemed to shatter, sparkling faintly against the dull sun and then they were free. A single rose fell from the dome which Sakura picked up.

"Now," She said," What did you want to know?"

* * *

"It was pretty simple,' Sakura said a few minutes later to Anko and Iruka. She had tied up the ANBU in a group again as they had said all sorts of nasty things to her.

" After my attack with the petals, I tasted their chakra levels and wasn't feeling much of a fight today so when they were not looking I preformed..um...:時間凍結！古代龍 ( Time freeze! Ancient dragon) and made a shadow clone of myself and hid my real chakra and allowed my clone to fight you guys. It was merely suppose to be a distraction but two of you got too close so it took them down. When the attack of the knives came and the mist started to swirl, I had finished the scroll and hid it in the ground which was connected to the earthuser. As soon as he was taken down, I could go on with the jutsu. I just didn't expect you to get caught up in it, Iruka Sensie.'

"Believe me, neither did I." He said dryly.

"So I won't get in trouble?" She asked, playing around with the rose.

"oh, no. But the Hokage's Gonna want to say something to them," He said, jerking his head to the group of ANBU. Anko stood up.

"I'll escort them there,' She said almost sweetly.

"Just make sure that they at least make it there in one piece,' Sakura said.

"No guarantees," Anko said then asked" Who taught you all of those jutsus?"

"Nope,' Sakura said," I'm afraid i can't tell you." The wind picked up her hair and lifted it, making a long pink halo around her face. Her arms were still covered in blood.

"癒しと更新," ( heal and renew), Sakura watched her skin knit back together and wipe the blood off her hands. She stood up off the ground to sed Anko bodily throwing the ANBU a good fifty feet away and picking them up and doing it again. Iruka shook his head.

"Shame, shame. And you'd think that they had never learned not to piss of Anko. Ah, well, be on their own heads it is. Come on akura, we gotta get you into at team.

* * *

The kids waited for their name to be called for a team number that Iruka was reading off from a piece of paper.

"In team 7," A lot of people tensed.

SAsuke Uchiha,' A lot of girls screamed and yelled at Iruka to put them on his team.

"Naruto Uzimaki," The kid grinned like crazy and leaned back in his chair which promptly fell back.

"...Hinata Hyuga..." They waited for him to get to team 8.

"And...Sakura." Iruka finished off and began on team 8 when the roar of questiong starrted up.

"Aren't teams suppose to be three man squads?" Kiba asked lazily.

"Traditionally , yes but we can't divide evenly this year and Sakura is the only kid to ever defeat five ANBU by herself so tough luck."

"Why is she on that team?" A fan screamed. Iruka sighed and rubbed his head.

""Okay, Sasuke scored the highest out of anybody and Naruto preformed th lowest. Hinata here is the best at Taijutsu and can be used to boot up the teams defence. As for Sakura...she single handedly defected five ANBU an managed t treak them and she is very clever. If she is going to be on any team, it will be on this one."

"Why does she and white-eye get to be on a team with _my _Sasuke?" Ino asked_._

"They are the two strongest kunoichi's of the year, Ino and if I hear one more complaint from you, then I will drop you out, understand?" Inomuttered a small protest but shut her mouth. Sasuke glared at Sakura with a hostile glare. Naruto grinned at her and Hinata was really too shy to do anything. And so, Team 7 was announced. She had gotten a team. She should be happy. So why did it feel like somebody had just sighed for her execution?

* * *

**Hi guys! I am sooooo sorry for cutting off the story. But I am doing it now so no haters. I hoped that this chapter was good. And all of the jutsus that I had used are fake, at least I think it is. I hope that the japanese didn't confuse you guys.**

**I really shouldn't have witten at all without an idea but I just really had to wirte this for my fans. **

**Thanks to xxSilent Ookamixx for reviewing all of my chapters.**

**For all the new readers, please review.**

**Bye-**

**Tenshi**


End file.
